Is It Love?
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Kini hatinya sudah tak terpenjara oleh luka. Pemasok lukanya telah bertukar kerja dengan pemasok bahagia. Karena di saat kau sudah siap melepaskan, Tuhan sudah menyiapkan seorang yang pas. Pemegang kunci hati yang baru. SasuIno's. Warning Inside. Lemon Implisit. Oneshoot.


**Is It Love?**

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Story©Yara Aresha

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama

Insert Song: Dygta – Cinta Aku Menyerah & Sherina – Akan Ku Tunggu

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, Oneshoot, Rush

a SasuIno's Fanfiction

Slight ShikaIno – ShikaTema

This Fanfic is just for fun, so enjoy ^^

 **Kali ini kumulai berhenti**

 **Berhenti untuk mencintaimu**

 **Telah kucoba untuk bertahan, aku semakin terluka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nara Shikamaru pria pemilik wajah tampanitu masih enggan beranjak dari posisinya. Duduk bersandar pada ranjang hotel mewah berukuran _King Size_ , seraya menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Jari kirinya menjepit sebatang rokok. Sesekali pria berusia 25 tahun itu mengisap rokoknya lalu mengembuskan asapnya, sehingga asap rokok mengepul di ruangan dari mulutnya membentuk sebuah bentuk huruf O. Sebenarnya Shikamaru bukanlah perokok berat, namun di saat pikirannya tengah kacau, merokok entah mengapa bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

Saat ini, tubuh atletisnya hanya terbalut selimut tipis berwarna putih. Sejenak, Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatannya saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara ketukan dari luar.

" _House keeping_ ," suara lantang dari balik pintu yang masih tertutup itu membuatnya kembali tenang.

Hanya seorang _house keeper_. Batinnya.

"Kau bisa kembali nanti," jawab Shikamaru tak kalah lantangnya―tak mau repot-repot membuka pintu kamar hanya untuk berhadapan dengan seorang _house keeper_ tersebut. Setelah itu, Shikamaru beranjak dari ranjang seraya meraih pakaiannya yang tersebar di segala arah. Menaruh puntung rokoknya yang sudah tak bisa dinikmati lagi dan membuangnya di asbak berwarna hitam yang ada di atas meja nakas. Lalu memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat.

"Aku harus pergi, Ino," ujar Shikamaru setelah selesai berpakaian. Wajah tampannya menatap datar seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Wanita itu―Yamanaka Ino―mengerutkan keningnya. Rambut pirang panjang lembutnya yang basah tergerai di bahunya yang terbuka. Sementara sebuah handuk hotel berwarna putih yang hanya mencapai lutut menempel longgar di tubuhnya.

"Sekarang? Tinggalah sebentar lagi dan kita sarapan bersama. Atau kau mau kubuatkan secangkir kopi, hm?" Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, memilin ujung rambutnya dengan jemari lentiknya. Berharap Shikamaru yang kini membenahi ikat pinggang dengan membelakanginya itu menerima tawaran darinya.

Dan Ino tahu, Shikamaru mulai meragu. Terlihat jelas dari gelagatnya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan membenahi ikat pinggangnya, kini tangan kanan Shikamaru menyentuh gagang pintu keluar dengan sedikit bergetar. Detik berikutnya Shikamaru membalikkan tubuh―menghadap Ino. Lalu mendekat. Jemari Shikamaru menari dengan lembut di pipi Ino. Shikamaru menghela napas berat saat tangan Ino melingkar di lehernya dan memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan sensual di sana.

Ino pun menarik leher Shikamaru, sehingga wajah mereka semakin dekat, lalu tanpa ragu bibir mungil Ino memagut mesra bibir Shikamaru. Sayang, pagutan itu terbilang singkat, karena Shikamaru secara sepihak melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Tangan besar itu kembali meraup wajah Ino. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa, dia sudah menungguku," manik hitam legamnya menatap manik seindah permata itu dengan gusar.

 _Dia lagi?_

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menatap sayu sosok pria yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. Rasanya tak kuasa bersibobrok dengan mata Shikamaru yang selalu membuatnya hanyut itu. Dengan enggan, Ino melepaskan pelukannya di leher Shikamaru dan tersenyum lirih, "kau yakin dengan cinta kita? Atau, kau hanya mempermainkan perasaanku saja?" ujar Ino.

Ino terdiam sejenak. Memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali buka suara. "Apa kau juga tidur dengan wanita itu? Apa itu yang kau sebut dengan mencintaiku?" Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit membayangkan Shikamaru bersama dengan wanita lain, membayangkan Shikamaru menyentuh wanita lain...

Shikamaru lagi-lagi menghela napas dalam, menegakkan tubuh atletisnya. Wajahnya terlihat kosong, sorot matanya hampa. "Aku tak pernah main-main jika menjalin hubungan dengan wanita."

"Tak pernah bermain-main jika menjalin hubungan? Kau tidak sadar kalau kau sekarang sedang mempermainkan aku dan dia?" ulang Ino setengah mengejek.

"Kutanya kau sekali lagi. Apakah kau mencintaiku?" Sambung Ino semakin risau.

Shikamaru mendengus dan menatap wanita yang sudah dipacarinya selama dua tahun itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "perlukah pertanyaan itu kujawab berulang-ulang? Jika aku tidak mempunyai perasaan itu, untuk apa semalaman aku berada di sini, bersamamu?"

Ino, gadis yatim piatu yang hanya bekerja sebagai penjual bunga di pinggir kota Tokyo itu nampak memerah wajahnya. Entah karena menahan amarah atau apa. Yang jelas, raut wajahnya seperti tak menerima ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh pria yang dicintainya itu.

Ditatapnya dengan tajam mata Shikamaru. "Lalu, sekarang kau begitu terburu-buru untuk menemuinya, apa artinya kau juga serius dengan wanita itu? Mengapa kau tidak bisa tegas dengan perasaanmu? Kau mencintainya juga, kan? Shikamaru, kau harus memilih salah satu. Kapan kau akan benar-benar menentukan pilihanmu? Kaubilang semua ini akan berakhir. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Selama ini aku bertahan, tapi apa yang kudapatkan?"

Shikamaru tak bergeming.

Tatapan Ino nyaris kosong. "Apakah, hanya karena aku bukan dari kalangan orang berada lantas kau bisa memperlakukan aku seperti ini? Lalu apakah kau tidak bicara pada manejemenmu kalau kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih pilihan hatimu? Kau bilang mereka tidak akan menyetujui kedekatan kita dan lebih memilih untuk menjodohkanmu dengan model itu?"

Lagi-lagi Ino memberi jeda di tiap kalimatnya. Suaranya semakin parau dan lemah. "Kau bilang kau cinta aku? Tapi, apakah kau menentang mereka demi aku? Sayangnya kau tidak pernah menentangnya, Shikamaru. Masalahnya adalah kau mencintainya, aku bukan satu-satunya wanita yang ada di hatimu. Masih pantaskah kau berkata bahwa kau mencintaku? Aku menyangsikannya. Tinggalkan aku dan pergi bersamanya, atau tinggalkan dia dan pilihlah aku!" ujar Ino panjang lebar dengan nada suara yang tidak konstan.

Genangan air di pelupuk mata Ino siap tumpah kapan saja. Membuat Shikamaru tak tenang dan semakin tak karuan. Namun, alih-alih menjawab rentetan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Ino, Shikamaru malah mengecup puncak kepala Ino dan segera berlalu dari sana.

Shikamaru tahu, tanpa memberi Ino jawaban yang pasti dan meninggalkannya begitu saja adalah tindakan yang pengecut dan kejam. Namun, tak ada pilihan lain. Shikamaru harus segera pergi dari tempat itu dan menemui Temari―wanita yang sedang menunggu kehadirannya.

Maka dengan hati gusar, Shikamaru mulai melangkahkah kakinya ke arah pintu keluar. Sebelah tangannya memutar gagang pintu perlahan dan tanpa berbalik ia berkata, "aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti," ujarnya seraya menyelinap keluar dari kamar yang dua hari lalu dipesannya itu bersama Ino. Suara rintihan dan isakkan yang keluar dari bibir mungil wanita itu pun tak dihiraukannya.

 **Sebenarnya aku tak ingin berpisah**

 **Tapi hati tak bisa menerima**

 **Terlalu dalam kau lukai hatiku**

 **Tak sanggup lagi bertahan, cinta aku menyerah**

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak saat ia keluar dari dalam kamar bernomor 208 itu, mengamati lorong hotel, memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya. Kemudian menarik penutup tudung kepala jaketnya, dan mengenakan kacamata hitam untuk menyamarkan dirinya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan, kakinya bergerak menyusuri lorong panjang yang dilapisi karpet beludru merah itu dengan cepat. Setiap langkah kaki yang ia ciptakan, degupan jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang. Shikamaru tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Menjalin cinta dengan Ino sementara dirinya memiliki seorang tunangan.

Shikamaru mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tega membuat dua orang wanita terluka. Namun, ia tak bisa memilih salah satunya―untuk saat ini. Shikamaru malu dengan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa memilih dengan tegas. Sabaku Temari, tunangannya, dan Yamanaka Ino, kekasih gelapnya sama-sama memiliki peran yang penting dalam hidupnya. Awalnya, Shikamaru memang tak begitu peduli dengan keberadaan Temari. Perjodohan konyol yang dirancang manejemen artisnya itu dilakukan hanya untuk meraih kepopulerannya semata. Memang Shikamaru tak begitu memedulikan semua itu, dia bertekad dengan cepat akan menyelesaikan perjodohan konyol itu dan segera mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Temari, namun setelah mengenal Temari lebih jauh, Shikamaru dilanda kebingungan. Tanpa disadari hatinya mulai bercabang dua. Entah mengapa pesona Temari mampu membuatnya takluk, kebaikan hatinya membuat Shikamaru terenyuh, eksistensi Temari menjadi sebuah kebiasaan untuknya. Jika Temari tak ada, maka dengan otomatis Shikamaru akan segera mencarinya dan menemuinya.

Padahal sejak awal Ino-lah wanita pertama yang telah merebut hatinya. Namun, hubungannya tentu saja tak bisa berjalan dengan mulus. Manejemen Shikamaru, tak ingin Shikamaru berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang jauh di bawah levelnya. Mereka bilang berhubungan dengan seorang dari kalangan biasa, bisa membuat pamornya turun. Pemikiran yang kejam, konyol, dan bodoh.

Meskipun begitu, tapi Shikamaru tak sampai hati untuk membangkang, karena jujur saja Shikamaru sangat mencintai karirnya dan tak ingin kehilangan karir yang sudah ia bangun selama belasan tahun itu. Maka, terjadilah hubungan gelap mereka yang sudah terjalin selama dua tahun lebih itu.

Tak ada yang tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Ino kecuali Tuhan, tentu saja. Bahkan sahabatnya yang ia tahu akan menutup mulutnya sekalipun tak pernah mengetahui tentang hati Shikamaru yang terbagi dua.

 _Hubunganmu dengan Temari akan membuat karirmu semakin melejit. Kau tahu bukan, Temari model dengan segudang prestasi dan kau seorang penyanyi hebat. Jika kalian berdua bersama, aku yakin semakin banyak yang ingin bekerjasama denganmu. Lagipula, banyak para fansmu dan fans Temari yang ingin kalian hidup bersama. Kenapa kau tidak coba mendekatinya? Aku yakin dia akan suka padamu._

Kata-kata Kakashi―manajernya selalu terngiang di telinganya, Ya, Nara Shikamaru adalah seorang penyanyi bertaraf Internasional. Karirnya begitu gemilang. Maka sekecil apa pun kesalahan yang dilakukannya, akan membuat pamornya turun atau bahkan ia akan tercoreng dari dunia keartisannya. Shikamaru tak pernah mau membayangkannya. Baginya menjadi seorang penyanyi adalah impian terbesarnya. Dan dia tak mau kehilangan mimpinya itu.

Pengecut? Ya, Shikamaru menyadari itu. Seharusnya dia lebih tegas dalam memilih. Seharusnya jika benar cintanya milik Ino, dia bisa menjaga cintanya dan Ino. Seharusnya dia memperjuangkan hubungannya dengan Ino. Seharusnya dia tak pernah mencintai Temari. Seharusnya... Terlalu banyak kata seharusnya. Namun, kata seharunya hanyalah sia-sia, tak akan mampu mengubah apa pun.

Apakah sekarang sangat terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Sebenarnya siapa wanita yang benar-benar dicintainya? Mencari jawabannya ke manapun tak akan pernah ada jawaban. Karena hanya dia dan hatinya yang dapat menjawab. Namun, sayangnya Shikamaru masih bimbang. Hatinya tak bisa diajak kompromi dan berunding mengenai wanita mana yang harus dipertahankan olehnya.

Tapi tak ada cara lain. Dia harus memutuskan wanita mana yang akan dipilihnya dengan melepaskan salah satu dari mereka. Jika ia memilih Temari, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan Ino nantinya. Jika ia memilih Ino, apa yang akan terjadi kepada Temari? Bahkan yang lebih parahnya Shikamaru akan kehilangan karirnya. Sungguh pilihan itu bukan hal yang mudah. Jika saja dia bisa lebih mendalami perasaannya, Shikamaru pasti akan mendapatkan jawaban itu dengan mudah. Tapi, keegoisan yang mendominasi hatinya begitu besar hingga tak mampu membuat matanya terbuka lebar untuk bertindak lebih tegas.

Beban pikiran Shikamaru begitu besar. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat Temari kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Dan sesampainya di apartemen mewah itu, Shikamaru semakin merasakan ngilu di hatinya tatkala ia melihat sesosok wanita berambut pirang yang dikucir tak lazim tengah duduk membelakanginya sambil menonton berita pagi yang ada di layar kaca berukuran 29 inch.

"Pagi," ujar Shikamaru ketika dirinya mencapai tempat di mana tunangannya berada. Diberikannya kecupan ringan di pipi wanita itu dan menyerahkan sekaleng kopi hangat.

"Temari... Maaf, akuterjebak dengan beberapa _fans_ sehingga telat sampai di sini," Shikamaru tersenyum canggung dengan kebohongan yang dibuatnya.

Temari hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. Menyesap kopi pemberian Shikamaru dan menyuruh Shikamaru untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Temari kemudian yang hanya disambut dengan gelengan dari Shikamaru. "Kalau begitu akan kubuatkan kau sarapan," sambungnya.

Saat Temari hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Shikamaru dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Temari. Membuat model tersohor di Tokyo itu kembali duduk. Temari terkejut saat tiba-tiba Shikamaru membawanya ke dalam pelukan erat. Seakan mengunci setiap gerakannya.

"S-Shikamaru? Kau baik-baik saja?" Temari terbata, namun detik berikutnya ia membalas pelukan Shikamaru seraya membelai pelan kepala Shikamaru yang terjatuh di bahu kanannya.

"Kau harum, Temari," ujar Shikamaru terkesan melenceng dari topik pembicaraan yang sebelumnya dilontarkan Temari. Jeda sejenak, "dan harummu selalu membuatku tenang," sambungnya seraya menghirup aroma tubuh Temari yang melesak masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya.

Temari mengerang kecil saat Shikamaru mencumbu lehernya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Lengan kekarnya semakin mengerat di pinggang ramping Temari. Temari berusaha menjauhkan wajah Shikamaru dari lehernya, namun sia-sia saja. Malah, Shikamaru semakin gencar menyerang daerah-daerah sensitifnya di sana.

"Shika... Hentikan," pinta Temari dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau yakin ingin aku menghentikan ini? Bukankah, kaumenyukainya? Temari..." bisik Shikamaru dengan suaranya yang serak.

Sabaku Temari adalah apa yang masyarakat tahu. Dia adalah wanita cantik yang melekat pada Nara Shikamaru. Satu-satunya wanita yang dicintai oleh Shikamaru―itu yang orang lain pikirkan. Tidak ada yang menduga bahwa ada wanita lain yang dicintai Shikamaru.

"T-Tidak..." Temari tak bisa berkutik lagi. Kali ini dibiarkan saja Shikamaru berbuat sesukanya. Sementara ia bersandar dengan nyaman di dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Sedikit tersentak saat ia mencium bau parfum asing dan melihat bercak lipstik di atas kemejanya, tapi bukankah itu hal yang biasa? Shikamaru selalu menyapa penggemarnya dengan hangat, mungkin satu pelukan dari penggemarnya itu membuat parfumnya melekat di tubuh Shikamaru, dan tentang lipstik itu, mungkin saja penggemarnya itu terlalu bersemangat sehingga lipstiknya menempel di sana.

Temari tak ingin berpikiran negatif. Dia sangat percaya pada Shikamaru. Temari tersenyum saat kuapan kecil meluncur dari mulut Shikamaru. "Tidak tidur dengan baik?" tanyanya, seraya melihat wajah Shikamaru yang begitu menampakkan rona kelelahannya.

"Hm, aku tidak tidur dengan baik. Kemarin adalah malam yang panjang. Selesai syuting beberapa kru mengajakku makan malam dan mengobrol hingga subuh tadi. Aku rasa, aku benar-benar harus mengambil satu hari hanya untuk tidur," Shikamaru kembali menguap sambil meregangkan tubuhnya dan tertidur di pangkuan Temari.

Temari tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Shikamaru. Akhir-akhir ini Shikamaru selalu terlihat lelah, mungkin dengan kesibukannya. Bahkan, hampir tak pernah ada waktu untuk mereka berdua. Sebenarnya di balik kesibukan Shikamaru itu, Temari seringkali mendapatkan gelagat aneh dari Shikamaru. Tunangannya itu mendadak menjadi lebih tertutup, dan seperti tak peduli padanya. Dulu, sesibuk apapun Shikamaru, jika Temari memintanya untuk menemaninya, Shikamaru dengan senang hati akan mengesampingkan urusannya, Temari berusaha berpikiran positif. Mengabaikan perilaku aneh tunangannya, dan bersikap seolah semuanya tampak seperti biasa-biasa saja. Toh, mereka harus menjungjung tinggi profesionalitas bukan? Kepentingan pribadi tak pantas dijadikan nomor satu.

"Shikamaru, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, akhir-akhir ini?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang selama ini dipendamnya meluncur juga.

Sontak saja, Shikamaru membuka matanya yang sejenak tadi telah terpejam. Suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya. "Tidak ada, aku hanya sedikit stres akhir-akhir ini. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi _public figure_ 'kan? Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan lelah?" Ujar Shikamaru, ia begitu pintar berbohong sekarang. Ah, tentu saja. Mudah baginya.

"Sayang," Shikamaru tersenyum, tangannya terulur ke atas, meletakkan ibu jarinya di pipi kanan Temari, "apa yang kaukhawatirkan?" manik hitam legamnya menatap penuh kerinduan.

Temari menatapnya sendu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, Shikamaru," nada suaranya tiba-tiba berubah. Lalu perkataan selanjutnya yang terlontar dari mulut Temari membuat Shikamaru terkejut dan seakan dunia telah runtuh.

"Apa kau mencintaiku? Apa aka satus-satunya wanita yang kau cintai? Kau tahu? Ada rumor yang menyebutkan bahwa kau membawa seorang wanita ke sebuah hotel saat kau pergi ke Hokkaido satu bulan yang lalu."

Shikamaru bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan tersenyum sinis. "Dan kau percaya itu? Kau benar-benar percaya dengan orang-orang seperti mereka? Orang-orang yang bahkan berpikiran bahwa _Sinterclaus_ itu nyata? Temari, kau itu pintar, bukan? Seharusnya kau tak akan memercayai atau termakan oleh berita rumor yang kebenarannya nyaris nol itu."

"Aku mencintaimu, hanya kau..." sambung Shikamaru.

Temari tersenyum kecil. Respon Shikamaru terkesan janggal. Biasanya Shikamaru akan tertawa terbahak-bahak jika mendengar rumor tak jelas tentang dirinya dari media. Namun, kali ini Shikamaru begitu sarkatis. Ada yang aneh dengan Shikamaru. Dan Temari tahu, Shikamaru menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Jika benar intuisinya itu bukan isapan jempol belaka, maka Temari merasa sangat kecewa kepadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau jujur padaku," balas Temari dengan nada suara yang lembut seperti biasanya.

Shikamaru berdiri dari sofa dengan gusar. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat sekarang. _Aku diinterogasi?_ Batinnya. Meskipun tuduhan yang diberikan oleh media itu benar adanya. Namun, tentu saja Shikamaru tak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Shikamaru mulai dilanda rasa gugup. Dia merasa terpojok. Sekarang dia harus memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Temari itu. Ya, Shikamaru harus membuat Temari tak memercayai cerita tentang dirinya yang tersebar di media masa. Shikamaru pintar dalam hal mengelak, bukan?

"Kau mulai mencurigaiku? Baiklah akan kukatakan yang sebenarnya. Wanita itu kenalan lamaku, aku bertemu dengannya di lobi hotel. Tapi, paparazi rupanya melihat kebersamaanku dengannya. Mau tak mau kami melarikan diri dan berakhir di dalam kamarku. Kau sudah puas sekarang?" ucap Shikamaru tak yakin dengan nada suara yang sedikit tinggi dan terkesan arogan. Pasti Temari akan semakin curiga setelah ini. Tapi, hanya itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang. Otakknya nyaris buntu.

 _Shit!_

Temari tersentak. Shikamaru membentaknya? Ditatapnya Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang dalam, lalu ia kembali tersenyum kecil. "Kau tak perlu membentakku seperti itu, Sayang. Aku percaya padamu, dan aku akan selalu ada di pihakmu," jeda sejenak. Diusapnya pergelangan tangan Shikamaru, "kuharap kepercayaanku tidak kau hancurkan, Shikamaru," katanya.

Shikamaru terdiam. Rasa bersalah semakin menggerogoti hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, dan terimakasih," desahnya seraya membelai pipi Temari.

"Untuk?"

"Karena sudah membentakmu, dan percaya kepadaku."

Temari mengangguk, "bukankah itu sudah seharusnya, bukankah cinta harus didasari rasa percaya?"

Shikamaru menelan ludahnya, "seandainya berita itu benar, apa yang akan kaulakukan? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Apapun yang dikatakan riuh orang lain, aku akan tetap mempercayaimu. Jika benar ada wanita lain, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sebelum kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu. Kau pasti punya alasannya, bukan? Tapi, aku yakin, kau tahu apa yang seharusnya kaulakukan, aku mencintaimu, Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru tertegun, penuturan Temari membuat hatinya mencelos.

Dia tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan sekarang, demi Ino, demi Temari, dan demi dirinya.

.

.

.

Satu minggu luruh sudah. Saat ini Shikamaru sudah lebih tenang dari hari sebelumnya. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri, rasa resah masih menggelayuti pikirannya. Pasalnya berulang kali Shikamaru menghubungi ponsel Ino, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Ponselnya tidak aktif. Shikamaru pun sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor rumahnya dan mendapatkan hal yang sama. Bahkan, setiap Shikamaru mendatangi rumah Ino, wanita itu tak pernah ada. Shikamaru kehilangan jejaknya.

Shikamaru mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya saat ia berjalan keluar dari salah satu studio rekaman ternama dekat kawasan Shibuya. Malam ini pikirannya berkecamuk. Teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Ino menangisinya dan memintanya memilih, saat Temari menenangkannya dan membuatnya mengakui perasaannya.

Dia harus menemui Ino secepatnya. Dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Shikamaru, mau menemaniku minum bir?" suara _baritone_ yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja menyapa gendang telinganya.

Shikamaru tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, "Sasuke," katanya. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu berjalan beriringan bersamanya. Sekali lagi Shikamaru menghela napas, dan mengangkat bahu, "aku sedang tidak _mood_ malam ini. Aku hanya ingin pulang," sambungnya.

"Kau memikirkan rumor itu? Jika itu tidak benar, kau hanya perlu mengklarifikasinya saja kepada media, 'kan?" sahut Sasuke seraya mengamati perubahan wajah Shikamaru. Tidak biasanya pemuda berotak encer itu mendadak menjadi tertutup dan pendiam di depannya. Pastilah ada yang Shikamaru khawatirkan. Tapi, jika rumor yang beredar belakangan ini hanya sebuah kabar angin, seharusnya sahabatnya itu tak perlu _stress_ dan terlalu menanggapinya, bukan?

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, meneguk salivanya dengan cepat. Sekarang Sasuke pun sudah mencium pengkhianatannya? Apakah Sasuke akan segera mengetahui hubungannya dengan Ino?

"Tidak, Sasuke. Aku hanya lelah, aku tak terusik sedikit pun dengan rumor itu, maaf hari ini aku tak bisa menemanimu minum." Katanya seraya menaikkan tudung kepala jaketnya, mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kausembunyikan dariku, Shikamaru?" katanya pelan.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Shikamaru membawanya ke sebuah apartemen mewah yang berdiri megah di pinggiran pusat kota. Shikamaru melangkah dengan langkah tergesa, seakan dirinya tengah dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa kerumunan wartawan yang selalu meminta berita tentang dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru sudah berdiri di depan lift dan masuk ke dalam setelah menekan tombol dua belas.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang besarnya. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Rasa cemas akan Ino kembali melandanya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya, menekan beberapa digit angka yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Setelah nada sambung terdengar, Shikamaru meletakkan ponselnya di samping telinga kanannya. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, sampai nada ke empat barulah sambungan itu diangkat. "Apa?" bentak suara di seberang sana dengan nada yang melengking.

"Akhirnya kau menjawab teleponku. Ino, kau di mana? Kau baik-baik saja? Bisakah kita bertemu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shikamaru," suara serak itu berhenti sejenak, Shikamaru tahu, pasti Ino menangis sepanjang hari.

Shikamaru kembali memandang sekeliling ruangan dengan bingung. Lalu duduk di tempat tidur, tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakannya. Shikamaru menggigit bibirnya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Apa kau ada di rumahmu sekarang?" katanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ada di rumah," ujar Ino.

"Lalu kau ada di mana? Beritahu aku, aku akan menemuimu."

Jeda sejenak, terdengar Ino menghela napas di ujung sana. "Bicara di sini saja," jawabnya.

"Aku tunggu di kafe dekat stasiun, aku segera meluncur ke sana, kau harus datang!" ucap Shikamaru.

 **Tak mungkin lagi kita teruskan**

 **Bila akhirnya kau tak setia**

 **Meski mencoba untuk bertahan, aku semakin terluka**

"Tunggu..." Ino kembali menelan kata-katanya saat Shikamaru terlebih dahulu memutuskan saluran telepnnya.

"Apa yang dipikirkannya? Tak tahukah dia aku benar-benar tak ingin bertemu dengannya," gumam Ino.

"Haruskah aku menemuinya? Aku tak sanggup mendengar penjelasan darinya."

Shikamaru... Seseorang yang selalu dinantikannya. Seseorang, yang kemudian mulai ia ragukan lamat-lamat jati dirinya. Ia ragukan perasaannya. Tapi, Ino tahu ia tak bisa terus menghindar. Ia harus menerima kenyataan apapun yang datang padanya. Dan, _ketika sebuah ketulusan tak ternilah harganya. Maka berjalan mundur dan berbalik arah adalah pilihan satu-satunya. Ya, hanya itu pilihan yang diberikan oleh Semesta kepada Ino._

.

.

.

 **Sun Cafe, 20.05**

Shikamaru nyaris terlonjak kaget saat manik obsidiannya menangkap sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang telah duduk manis di pojok kafe. Gaya berpakaiannya begitu feminin dengan rok denim yang dipadukan kaus v-neck berwarna putih. Rambut indahnya dikepang dan disampirkan di bahu kanannya. Sosok indah itu tampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Ya, pastilah ia menunggu dirinya. Shikamaru tak menduga bahwa Ino akan datang mendahului dirinya. Sejenak Shikamaru ragu, apakah ia akan mendekat atau menghindarinya. Namun ia terlanjur membuat janji dengan wanita itu. Dan ia tak ingin menjadi seorang pengecut terus menerus. Dulu, wanita yang sedang duduk di bagian pojok kafe itu amat dicintainya. Wanita itu memiliki goresan kisah menarik di hatinya. Namun itu dulu, ketika Shikamaru belum bertemu wanita lain yang mengganggu atensinya dan menarik hatinya.

Entah sejak kapan, Shikamaru tak lagi merasakan ada sengatan gairah dalam tiap perjumpaannya dengan Ino. Jenuh? Ya, mungkin itulah ungkapan sesungguhnya. Namun, Shikamaru terlalu pengecut dan takut untuk mengakui perasaannya. Berusaha beberapa kali pun untuk menepis rasa itu, tapi Shikamaru tak pernah bisa. Kenyataan bahwa hatinya tertambat kepada wanita lain tak dapat ia cegah.

Dan pada akhirnya ia menyadari, bahwa rasa cintanya kepada Ino memudar. Karena pada dasarnya perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk Ino hanyalah rasa simpati. Dulu dengan lancangnya Shikamaru mendekati wanita yang penuh nestapa itu. Menawarkan cinta yang pada akhirnya hanya menghancurkan wanita itu.

Shikamaru menarik napas dalam. Meneguhkan hatinya untuk melangkah mendekat ke arah Ino yang kini tengah menyesap kopinya.

.

.

.

"Apa kabar, Ino?"

Suara berat dan sedikit bergetar itu membuat Ino menolehkan kepalanya. Ia nyaris tersedak saat melihat pria yang pernah–masih–dicintainya, tetapi tega mengkhianatinya itu sudah duduk di depannya.

Ino menundukkan wajahnya sejenak untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Ditariknya oksigen di ruangan itu dalam-dalam, berharap mampu menetralisir perasaannya yang berkecamuk.

"Tidak jauh lebih baik dari yang kaupikirkan," jawabnya sarkatis seraya menatap Shikamaru dengan tajam.

Shikamaru tahu, Ino begitu sakit dan kecewa. Lihatlah wajah cantiknya yang kini terlihat begitu pucat dari biasanya. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, membuat Ino tampak lemah. Sungguh, Shikamaru tak sampai hati membuat wanita yang pernah begitu ia sayangi menanggung derita. Tapi, apa yang akan dikatakannya saat ini pun pada kenyataannya akan membuat wanita itu jauh lebih menderita.

"Ino..."

"Shika..."

Keduanya berbicara dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Membuat hati Ino mencelos.

"Kau duluan saja," ucap Shikamaru tenang, namun Ino bisa merasakan ada keraguan di dalam sana.

Ino menarik napasnya dalam, berusaha mengendalikan rasa sesak yang menerpa dadanya tatkala matanya bertatapan dengan Shikamaru.

Ino menelan salivanya, sekali lagi ditariknya oksigen hingga memenuhi paru-parunya. "Shika, kurasa tak ada yang perlu kaujelaskan lagi. Karena semuanya sudah terlihat dengan jelas. Aku juga sudah lelah. Aku tak perlu penjelasan apa-apa lagi darimu. Dan aku menerima apapun keputusanmu. Karena aku yakin sebenarnya wanita yang kau cintai itu bukan aku. Meskipun tak dapat kupingkiri, aku begitu terluka menerima kenyataan ini. Tapi, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melepasmu dan mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri," Ino menggantung kalimatnya, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memakai mantel berwarna hitamnya, "selamat tinggal, Shikamaru. Semoga kau bahagia bersama Temari," sambungnya seraya meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih terpaku di tempat duduknya.

Shikamaru tertegun, kalimat-kalimat yang sudah disiapkannya tak pernah keluar. Ino sudah terlebih dahulu mewakili dirinya. Ino terlihat tegar dan kuat, namun Shikamaru tahu itu hanyalah topeng semata. Dan Shikamaru tahu, Ino kini pasti sedang menangis. Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh. Dadanya terasa sakit. Menyadari hatinya telah berpaling, dan membuat cinta pertamanya itu tersakiti karena ulahnya. Shikamaru membenci perasaannya.

"Maafkan aku, Ino... Maafkan aku..." lirihnya.

 **Terus dan terus melukaiku, menduakanku...**

 **Sebenarnya aku tak ingin berpisah**

 **Tapi hati tak bisa menerima**

 **Terlalu dalam kau lukai hatiku**

 **Tak sanggup lagi bertahan, cinta aku menyerah**

.

.

.

Hari semakin larut. Langit pun semakin gelap tanpa pendar cahaya. Hanya lampu-lampu jalan yang menyorot. Desiran angin malam membuat rambut panjang Ino berterbangan. Ino melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di jalanan kota yang mulai sepi. Langkahnya terseret-seret, pandangannya kosong dan hampa. Diam-diam, ia menangisi dirinya. Menangisi betapa dunia begitu kejam memperlakukannya sedemikian rupa. Airmatanya perlahan jatuh membasahi pipinya yang bersemu merah. Rasa sesak yang sedari tadi ia tahan, akhirnya keluar menjelma menjadi butiran-butiran bening yang mengalir deras. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa meratapi takdirnya. Meratapi kepergian Shikamaru dari dalam hidupnya.

Tak ada lagi tempatnya untuk bernaung. Tak ada lagi tempatnya untuk bersandar. Tak ada lagi dunianya yang membuat dirinya tak merasa sendiri. Tak ada lagi...

Benarkah demikian? Tidak! Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, dunia tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Bukankah ia masih memiliki sahabat yang begitu setia padanya? Selalu ada di dekatnya bahkan ketika dunia menjauhinya? Ya, dan saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya. Dengan cepat, Ino memutar arah. Berlari menuju tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, vokalis _band_ yang kini tengah naik daun di Jepang tampak tertegun saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia tak tahu bahwa akan ada kabar buruk yang dibawa oleh wanita berambut pirang yang kini duduk di sofa berbulu halus miliknya. Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu sudah berada di dalam rumahnya ketika ia pulang dari studio. Wanita itu duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya dengan penampilan yang memprihatinkan. Sasuke memandangnya dari sudut ruangan tanpa disadari oleh wanita itu. Sorot mata wanita itu tampak kosong. Wajahnya begitu sembab nyaris tak ada sinar-sinar semangat sedikit pun. Hidungnya berwarna merah dan sesekali wanita itu harus menempelkan tisu karena cairan yang mengalir dari sana. Belum lagi rambut indahnya kini tampak sedikit kusam karena tak tertata rapi seperti biasanya. Meskipun isakkannya sudah mereda tapi Sasuke masih merasakan kepahitan yang dirasakan wanita itu. Hatinya mencelos seakan lepas dari tempatnya. Tatapannya iba, teriris. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memberikan sandaran bahu untuk wanita itu berteduh sejenak. Meskipun Sasuke belum tahu permasalahan apa yang sedang menimpanya, tapi Sasuke merasa kesendirian dalam sepi adalah teman yang lebih bisa merangkul gadis itu saat ini. Sama seperti dirinya. Di saat-saat terpuruk, sendirian adalah obat paling mujarab untuk melampiaskan segala bentuk ekspresi yang tengah ia pendam.

 **Kuperhatian kau dari jauh**

 **Kau jalani hidup tanpa jenuh**

 **Mencari bahagia tanpa keluh saat itu juga kau curi perhatianku**

Tunggu, sepertinya Sasuke melewatkan satu hal. Teman masa kecilnya itu benci kesendirian. Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke segera mendekat, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah wanita itu dan lalu merengkuhnya erat? Dengan begitu Sasuke lebih cepat tahu apa yang membuat wanita itu berduka lara. Ya, itu yang harus segera dilakukannya, mendekapnya. Sasuke menghela napas, ponselnya bergetar sesaat sebelum kakinya sempat melangkah.

"Halo, Sasuke...?"

Kening Sasuke berkerut begitu mendengar suara serak seorang wanita menyapanya. Matanya bergulir ke arah di mana wanita pirang itu berada. Dan segaris senyum melengkung di bibir Sasuke saat melihat wanita itu tengah menempelkan ponselnya. Tampaknya kehadiran Sasuke masih belum disadari oleh wanita itu.

"Kau tampak berantakan, Ino," sambungnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati wanita itu.

"Ya, memang. Tapi, kenapa kau tahu saat ini penampilanku sedang berantakkan?" tanyanya.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, "dasar bodoh! Tentu saja aku tahu, aku ada di sini," balas Sasuke. tangannya melambai ke arah Ino saat pandangan wanita itu bergulir ke arahnya.

"Oh, ya ampun. Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya. Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Ino seraya mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya.

Sasuke kini merebahkan badannya di samping Ino. Meregangkan otot-otot tangannya dan meluruskan kakinya di atas meja, "sejak tadi, Ino," jawabnya.

Ino menghela napas panjang, "maaf aku tidak bilang dulu kalau mau ke sini," katanya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk menatap manik _aquamarine_ milik Ino. "Tak masalah. Kau punya kunci cadangannya, kau bebas ke sini kapan pun kau mau."

Ino mengangguk dan lagi-lagi ia menghela napas.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah? Sudah lama kau tak mengunjungiku, kupikir kau sudah melupakanku," ujar Sasuke setengah mengejek.

Ino berdeham dan membenahi letak duduknya, lalu berkata, "akan kuceritakan setelah kau duduk dengan benar, Sasuke- _san_! Dan, aku tidak melupakanmu," katanya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya seraya mematuhi perintah Ino itu. "Oke, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Kau putus dengan kekasihmu yang tinggal di luar negeri itu?"

Tebakan Sasuke membuat Ino menelan ludahnya dan mengangkat ke dua kakinya ke atas sofa, lalu memeluk lututnya. Merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi Sasuke yang notabene sahabatnya sejak kecil itu dengan skenario yang dirancangnya sendiri. Yang Sasuke tahu adalah, ia tengah menjalin hubungan asmara dengan seorang pria dari negeri sebelah. Ya, Ino tak pernah memberitahu Sasuke bahwa kekasihnya yang sebenarnya adalah Nara Shikamaru, seorang penyanyi terkenal―teman satu profesi Sasuke. Hal ini tentu saja dirahasiakan olehnya karena berbagai macam alasan yang sebagian besar dibuat oleh Shikamaru.

Sasuke di sebelah kirinya tengah menatapnya harap-harap cemas saat Ino tak juga buka suara. Sesaat kemudian, Ino kembali menarik napasnya untuk membuka percakapan. Lirih terdengar begitu ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya. Aku putus dengannya. Dia mencintai wanita lain," ucap Ino.

Sasuke terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun, karena ia tahu wanita itu belum selasai bicara, dan ia tahu wanita itu tak pernah suka jika ada seseorang yang memotong pembicaraannya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku tahu, semuanya tak akan pernah menjadi mudah. Aku benci dengan kenyataan bahwa kami akhirnya berpisah, aku benci dengan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan dari sebuah perpisahan, tapi aku lebih benci mengetahui bahwa perasaan cintaku terkhianati, dan orang yang aku cintai menduakan aku. Aku berharap waktu mau berkonspirasi denganku untuk melupakan segala kepahitan hidupku, segala kesedihan yang diberikan oleh semesta,"

"...sehingga sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa mengikis rasa sakit itu dan berganti dengan sebuah kebahagiaan yang hangat," sambung Sasuke.

Ino mengerjap.

"Sudah lama aku tak mendengarmu mengeluh dan mengeluarkan kata-kata andalanmu itu," ujar Sasuke seraya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Ino dan membelai puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Maaf, aku memotong pembicaraanmu," sambung Sasuke.

Ino tersenyum dan menggeleng.

 **Mereka lihat kau dari dekat**

 **Tapi mereka gagal melihat rasa sepi yang lama terpahat**

 **Saat itu juga kurasakan, kuinginkan**

Sasuke menghela napas. Meskipun Ino tak pernah bercerita banyak tentang kekasihnya itu―bahkan namanya saja Sasuke tidak tahu―tapi Sasuke ikut prihatin mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu dari mana kalau dia menduakanmu? Kau punya buktinya?" tanya Sasuke seraya memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia melirik jam dinding, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 rupanya. Sasuke sangat butuh istirahat, akhir-akhir ini jadwalnya sangat padat dan membuat ia kurang tidur, malam ini nampaknya jatah tidurnya pun harus tersita demi Ino. Tapi, Sasuke tentu saja tak keberatan jika yang menghabiskan waktu tidurnya itu adalah Ino.

Ino berpikir sejenak lalu mendongak, kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" katanya.

Sasuke memberikan isyarat bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan menyuruh Ino untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tentu saja aku punya buktinya. Lagipula dia sendiri juga mengakuinya," ucap Ino.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tak percaya masih ada pria seperti itu di dunia ini," katanya. "lalu apa alasannya menduakanmu? Apa karena jarak kalian yang sangat jauh? Kau bilang kekasihmu itu di mana?"

Lagi-lagi Ino merasa terjebak dengan kebohongan-kebohongan yang dirancangnya itu. "K-Korea?" ucap Ino tak yakin.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "bukan, aku ingat waktu itu kau bilang kekasihmu itu orang Indonesia. Apa ada orang asing lainnya yang berhubungan denganmu?" ujar Sasuke curiga. Sebenarnya kecurigaan Sasuke sudah terasa begitu lama, namun Sasuke tak begitu ikut campur dengan apa yang dijalani oleh Ino. Yang terpenting melihatnya bahagia saja itu sudah jauh lebih dari cukup.

"A-Ah, iya kau benar. Maksudku dia itu orang Korea yang sekarang tinggal di Indonesia," kekeh Ino.

 _Bodoh! Sampai kapan kau membohongi Sasuke, Ino? Kenapa tidak kau beritahu saja? Lagipula sepertinya tidak apa-apa, karena hubunganku dengan Shikamaru bodoh itu sudah berakhir, kan? Ya, Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan._

"Sudahlah, bukan itu titik permasalahannya," sambung Sasuke.

Ino mengangguk dan menyelipkan anak poninya ke balik telinganya. "Um, Sasuke. Aku mau mengakui sebuah kebohonganku, aku mau menceritakanmu sebuah rahasia. Tapi, kau harus janji tidak marah padaku. Bagaimana? Dan kurasa setelah kuceritakan semuanya, kau akan tahu apa alasan mantan kekasihku itu berpaling dariku."

Sasuke tampak berpikir, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melipat ke dua tangannya di depan dada. "Tergantung apa kebohongan yang kau sembunyikan itu," katanya.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, "tidak! Kau harus berjanji kau tidak akan marah dan membenciku, atau meninggalkanku saat kebenaran ini terungkap. Kumohon, kalau kau tidak bisa berjanji seperti itu, maka aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu," ujar Ino.

Sasuke mendengus dan tertawa kecil, sedikit lega karena sifat menjengkelkan Ino telah kembali. Tak ada lagi suara isakkan meskipun suaranya masih terdengar parau.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku berjanji tidak akan marah, membencimu, atau pun meninggalkanmu setelah kau menceritakan kebohonganmu itu, hm?" ucap Sasuke seraya mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan tersenyum hangat.

Ino tersenyum dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Sasuke. "Dengarkan baik-baik. Mungkin apa yang akan kau dengar ini benar-benar hal yang tak bisa kau maafkan atau sangat mengganggumu. Tapi, aku harap kau tidak merubah perlakuanmu kepadaku maupun kepada... Shikamaru." Ucap Ino perlahan, lalu berhenti. Cukup lama. "Aku dan Shikamaru menjalin hubungan gelap, sudah dua tahun. Dan hari ini aku mengakhiri hubungan kami, Sasuke..." Ino melepaskan tautan jemari mereka dan menatap manik obsidian milik Sasuke yang kini tak memperlihatkan pendar indah yang seperti biasa dilihatnya. Senyum di bibirnya memudar, seakan ada percikan kembang api yang mengepung tubuhnya, lalu melesat masuk lewat pori-pori, dan berkeliaran di dalam hatinya, lalu menyerbu hatinya sehingga membuat Sasuke terlonjak. Terkejut. Nyaris tak percaya. Bahkan lidahnya kelu, tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun sesaat setelah Ino menceritakan hubungannya dengan Shikamaru―dulu.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Namun, Sasuke menariknya dan pandangan mereka pun kembali beradu. "Kau tidak bercanda 'kan Ino?" suara beratnya terdengar sedikit serak.

Ino menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk lemah. "Maafkan aku karena telah berbohong padamu dan menyembunyikan kenyataan ini," katanya.

"Kau pasti bercanda," Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia ini lebih lama lagi darimu. Tapi, maaf aku mengatakannya setelah hubungan kami berakhir," balas Ino seraya menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan lembut, menarik napas dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. _Kenapa harus Shikamaru?_ Batinnya.

"Aku tak percaya ini. Yang kutahu, hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari sangat baik, tapi ternyata Shikamaru adalah pria seperti itu? Apa wanita yang bersamanya di Hokkaido itu dirimu?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Ino mengangguk lemah. "Ya. Itu aku."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian sering bertemu diam-diam di sebuah hotel?"

Tubuh Ino menegang. Dadanya terasa nyeri saat manik obsidian milik Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

Suasana berubah senyap.

"Sasuke... Maafkan aku,"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Beraninya Shikamaru menyakitimu," gumamnya. Tangannya terkepal, "apa harus kuberi pelajaran padanya?"

Ino menggeleng keras. "Aku tak apa. Aku sudah bisa menerima kenyataan ini meski pahit. Hati manusia itu berubah-ubah. Cinta pun demikian, hari ini kau bisa sangat mencintainya, lalu hari berikutnya kau bisa sangat membencinya dan mencintai orang lain," balas Ino.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika demikian, bukan cinta namanya."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Begitukah? Lalu, Sasuke, menurutmu cinta itu seperti apa?"

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, lalu meletakkan telapak tangan Ino di depan dadanya, "seperti ini," katanya.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Kau cukup merasakan, di sini, dan kau akan tahu cinta seperti apa. Karena cinta tak akan pernah menyakiti," jeda sejenak, "sudahlah, kau istirahat saja, jika kau sakit akan sangat merepotkan. Aku ingin mandi," sambung Sasuke seraya bangkit dari sofa dan menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Ino yang masih tak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Kau marah padaku, Sasuke? Kau marah 'kan?" namun Sasuke tak menoleh padanya dan mengabaikannya.

Ino mendesah panjang.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu. Yang artinya kegiatan mandi Sasuke pun sudah selesai. Setelan _band_ -nya kini sudah berganti dengan piyama berwarna putih. Rambutnya masih dibiarkan setengah basah, menyisakkan titik-titik air yang mengalir ke bahu bajunya. Dilihatnya Ino yang kini tengah memutar film kesukaannya di ruang tengah.

Sasuke menghampirinya dan duduk di samping Ino. Ino sedikit terlonjak dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tanpa suara. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah."

Seulas senyum lembut mengembang di wajahnya. "Kau masih marah padaku ya?" tanyanya sambil melirik layar televisi.

"Tidak."

"Oh ya? Benar?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia kemudian mengambil laptopnya yang di simpannya di bawah meja. Menyibukan dirinya dengan _game_ bola kesukaannya. Ino mendengus. Lalu ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sasuke. Melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke sehingga membuat tubuh lelaki itu sedikit kagets. "Aku minta maaf. Jangan marah padaku, kau boleh minta apa saja asal kau memaafkanku. Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan padaku, Sasuke? Aku baru saja patah hati, bukannya kau hibur aku, kau malah marah padaku dan cuek padaku. Maafkan aku..." katanya dengan nada lirih, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat Sasuke menatapnya.

 **Akan kutunggu selalu kutunggu**

 **Sampai kau mampu melihatku sebagai yang mengerti kamu, cintai kamu**

 **Kan kutemani perjalananmu selamanya.**

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha mengendalikan keresahan yang mulai menjalarinya. Namun, aroma dengan harum khas yang menguar dari tubuh Ino terhirup olehnya, syaraf-syarafnya bereaksi. Ia tidak tahu parfum apa yang dikenakan oleh Ino. Parfum itu memiliki aroma yang kuat, manis, dan menggoda, tetapi anehnya, juga menenangkan. Membuatnya ingin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Ino, dan merengkuh tubuh Ino sedalam-dalamnya agar ia dapat menghirup keharumannya lebih banyak lagi. Membuatnya ingin mencicipi rasa lembut dan manis yang menempel di tubuh Ino. Semakin resah. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Ino dari lengannya dan kemudian mendaratkan sentilan kecil di kening Ino. Membuat Ino memberengut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak marah..." jawab Sasuke seraya tersenyum dan kemudian membelai pipi Ino dengan lembut.

"Sungguh? Lalu, kenapa kau dingin padaku tadi?" tanya Ino. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang ada di pipinya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi menarik napas dalam merasakan sentuhan lembut di tangannya. "Aku hanya kesal," jeda sejenak, "kau sama halnya tak percaya padaku. Menyembunyikan hal seperti ini bertahun-tahun dariku. Aku kecewa. Kau pikir aku ini siapa?" sambungnya.

Ino menjatuhkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku..."

Sasuke menarik wajah Ino dan menatapnya dengan dalam. "Aku memaafkanmu, tapi ini yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku mulai sekarang," katanya.

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah menangis seharian," ujar Sasuke, dibelainya rambut Ino yang tergerai dengan kasih.

"Iya. Terimakasih Sasuke, kupikir kau juga harus beristirahat. Maaf aku sudah banyak menyita waktumu. Kalau begitu lebih baik sekarang kita tidur saja. Aku pinjam kamar tamumu seperti biasanya, ya?" kata Ino seraya berdiri, namun tubuhnya kembali terduduk saat Sasuke menariknya. Lalu detik berikutnya Ino merasakan sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di atas kepalanya. Menimbulkan getaran asing di dadanya.

Jantung Ino berdegup semakin kencang saat menyadari wajahnya dan Sasuke begitu dekat saat ini. Ino memejamkan matanya saat aroma tubuh Sasuke menguar masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Darahnya berdesir saat Sasuke berbisik di telinganya, "mimpi indah, _Princess."_

Setelah itu Sasuke mengantar Ino ke kamarnya. Menunggu Ino berbaring di atas ranjangnya, dan tak lupa memasangkan selimut untuknya. Setelah mematikan lampu, Sasuke pun beranjak ke kamarnya.

 **Mungkin tak banyak yang bisa kuberikan**

 **Tapi aku kan berikan seluruh cintaku**

 **Seluruh cintaku...**

Diam-diam, Ino mengeluh dalam hati. Kedewasaan dan sikap _gentleman_ yang dimiliki Sasuke bukanlah hal yang baru baginya, tapi mengapa kali ini tubuhnya bereaksi aneh dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Mungkinkah ini hanya karena dirinya tengah berduka, sehingga perlakuan sekecil apapun akan membuatnya bereaksi. Tapi, apakah tubuhnya pun akan bereaksi demikian jika bukan Sasuke yang melakukannya?

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Ditariknya selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia harus tidur, dan mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dari kepalanya. Ia butuh istirahat, karena menangis sudah begitu menguras tenaganya. Ia butuh ketenangan untuk bisa benar-benar menerima kenyataan.

Tapi, mengapa matanya tak mau terpejam?

Dibukanya selimut tebal itu. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, dan berlari ke luar kamar.

.

.

.

"Jadi malam ini kau tidak membiarkan aku tidur, hm?" tanya Sasuke saat ia dan Ino sudah duduk di sofa seraya menonton film korea kesukaan Ino, dengan menikmati semangkuk ramen instan yang dimasaknya bersama Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu.

Belum ada sepuluh menit saat dirinya mengantarkan Ino ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Ino mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan merengek memintanya menemani untuk begadang malam itu. Mau tak mau, Sasuke menuruti keinginan sahabatnya itu.

Ino menyengir lebar dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa tidur," sesalnya, "aku tidak memaksamu untuk menemaniku malam ini, kau boleh tidur," balasnya seraya menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

Membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu? Aku tak pernah bisa menolak keinginanmu," ujarnya seraya memberi isyarat kepada Ino untuk memberinya suapan ramen.

Ino mengernyit dan kemudian terkekeh geli, "dasar manja." Katanya, namun ia menuruti keinginan Sasuke dan menyuapi Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke pun melahap ramen itu dan meminta Ino untuk tetap menyuapinya hingga ia merasakan kenyang. "Ini hukuman untukmu, karena menyita waktu tidurku," candanya.

Ino hanya tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

Setelah mangkuk Sasuke tandas isinya, kini giliran Sasuke yang memaksa Ino untuk disuapi. Awalnya Ino menolak, namun paksaan Sasuke tak bisa dihindari.

"Aku akan mengambil cuti bulan depan," ucap Sasuke setelah Ino melahap suapan ramen terakhirnya.

"Cuti? Kenapa? Dan berapa lama kau mengambil cuti?" tanya Ino seraya memutar kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang kini berjalan ke arah westafel untuk mencuci piring. Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol _wine_ dari sana, menuangkannya ke dalam dua buah gelas dan membawanya ke ruang tv. Lalu duduk di samping Ino.

"Dua minggu, tenang saja aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk menemanimu, Ino," katanya seraya menyeringai.

Ino terkekeh geli, diteguknya _wine_ itu dalam satu tegukan. Membuat Sasuke mengomelinya karena minum dengan cara seperti itu.

"Ino, kau tahu? Bekerja sebagai publik figur itu sangat melelahkan. Aku kesulitan mengatur jam tidurku. Aku lelah, aku butuh istirahat, dan sekarang aku sangat ngantuk," ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja melorotkan tubuhnya di sofa dan kepalanya terkulai di atas paha Ino.

Ino sedikit kaget, namun kemudian ia menampik rasa aneh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul itu. Ia melirik jam dinding, wajar saja sudah pukul 03.05, dan ia dengan teganya membuat Sasuke masih terjaga seperti ini setelah melewati aktifitasnya yang padat. "Sasuke, lehermu bisa sakit," kata Ino.

Namun Sasuke tak menghiraukan Ino dan tetap pada posisinya seraya memejamkan matanya. Ino menepuk pipi Sasuke hingga pria itu terbangun. Ino mengangkat kepala Sasuke dari pangkuannya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di sofa. Sasuke terlihat kecewa dengan kepergian Ino itu, tapi rasa kecewanya sirna saat Ino kembali dengan sebuah bantal di tangannya. Ino duduk lagi di sofa panjang itu dan meletakkan bantal bermotif garis-garis abu itu di atas pangkuannya.

"Nah, sekarang lehermu tidak akan sakit. Kemari, tidurlah." ujar Ino seraya menepuk-nepuk bantal itu.

Sasuke tak langsung menuruti ucapan Ino, dia masih bergeming sampai Ino menarik tubuhnya untuk tertidur di pangkuannya.

Sasuke sempat menahan napasnya saat lagi-lagi aroma tubuh Ino menguar ke dalam rongga hidungnya. Begitu menenangkan dan membuatnya kecanduan, tak tahan untuk mencium setiap jengkal keharuman dari tubuh Ino. Tak sadar, Sasuke kini melingkarkan tangannya di perut Ino. Mencari kenyamanan lewat pelukan hangat itu. Sungguh, Ino seakan menjadi candu untuknya. Rasanya enggan melepaskan diri darinya.

"Jika setiap hari aku tidur di pangkuanmu seperti ini, mungkin gangguan tidurku akan hilang," kata Sasuke dengan nada rendah namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Ino.

Ino tersenyum kecil, rasanya begitu rindu. Sudah lama Sasuke tak bersikap manja kepadanya. Sikap yang hanya diberikannya kepada Ino. Bahkan Bibi Mikoto–Ibu Sasuke–pun heran mengapa Sasuke selalu bersikap manja kepada Ino dibandingkan kepada dirinya. Diusapnya kepala Sasuke dengan lembut. "Begitukah? Apa bagimu juga aku hanya berfungsi sebagai 'teman tidur' saja?" katanya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu membuka matanya. Obsidian itu menatap Ino dengan tajam dan dalam, membuat senyuman Ino seketika hilang tergantikan dengan kecanggungan dan kegugupan. Sepertinya Ino salah bicara. Ya, Ino baru menyadari ucapannya barusan sangat tidak layak diucapkan.

"M-Maaf..." Ino bergerak gelisah.

Sasuke mendengus dan kembali memejamkan matanya. "Bodoh. Cepatlah lupakan Shikamaru. Dan, kurasa akan jauh lebih baik kalau kau bersedia menjadi teman hidupku." ucap Sasuke kemudian seraya memeluk Ino lagi dengan pelukan yang lebih erat.

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha mencerna dan mencari arti dari kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke. Dan perkataan Sasuke pun malam itu hanya menjadi angin lewat bagi Ino, ia tak ingin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Sasuke baginya adalah sahabat yang sangat berarti.

" _Oyasumi_ , Ino, bangunkan aku jam sepuluh pagi, aku ada take vokal besok," ucapnya sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam. Sementara Ino hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

Keduanya pun tidur dengan posisi yang tak biasa malam itu.

.

.

.

Hari pun berganti bulan.

Malam ini, di minggu ke dua bulan November, Ino terpaku di bawah pohon yang ada di sebuah taman sepi. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, merasakan sensasi air dingin yang berasal dari langit. Sudah tiga hari hujan mengguyur Tokyo. Dan tampaknya hari ini cuaca masih belum bersahabat. Baru beberapa menit ia meninggalkan rumah Sasuke yang sudah dua bulan ditempatinya itu untuk berbelanja bahan makanan, namun hujan kembali mengguyur dengan derasnya, bahkan disertai angin kencang. Beruntung ia menemukan tempat berteduh sehingga ia tak harus terlalu basah kuyup seperti seekor anak kucing yang jatuh ke dalam kubangan air.

Langit semakin gelap, kilat saling sambar bersahutan diiringi suara petir yang kencang. Membuat malam yang dingin itu semakin mencekam dan Ino ketakutan. Ia tak pernah suka suara yang memekakkan telinga itu, apalagi malam hari seperti ini. Dengan gugup ia mengobrak-abrik tas besarnya. Berharap ia memasukkan payung ke dalam tasnya itu. Tiba-tiba ia menepuk keningnya. Merutukki kecerobohannya. Kemarin payungnya tertinggal di tempat ia bekerja. Ino mengerang kesal, sedikit ketakutan saat lagi-lagi suara petir bersahutan. Apakah ia harus menerjang hujan untuk segera sampai supermarket? Ataukah ia harus kembali pulang ke rumah Sasuke? Tapi jarak ke dua tempat itu dari taman tak bisa dibilang dekat. Maka, tak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu hujan reda.

Ino melirik jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti atau bahkan mereda. Justru, semakin deras. Ia tidak suka terjebak saat hujan dalam waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa seperti sekarang.

Ino kembali melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 19.30. Sasuke pasti pasti belum pulang dari studio. Ino menarik napas dalam. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menerjang hujan dan kembali ke rumah Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino berlari secepat _heels_ -nya mampu membawanya. Dalam sekejap gaun terusan berwarna putih gading yang dikenakannya basah kuyup. Ino tahu, pasti saat ini pakaian dalamnya tercetak jelas pada gaun yang cukup tipis itu, tetapi ia tak peduli. Hujan terlalu besar, tak ada orang yang berkeliaran di tengah hujan malam-malam seperti ini−kecuali dirinya. Tidak akan ada yang memperhatikannya. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Ino.

Tak lama kemudian Ino sampai di depan rumah bernuansa klasik itu dengan perasaan lega. Ia menghampiri pintu pagar rumah Sasuke, membukanya, dan menghambur menyebrangi taman kecil. Dengan tubuhnya yang menggigil, Ino berusaha memasukkan anak kunci ke dalam lubang pintu. Namun, tak semudah itu, tangannya yang terlalu gemetaran membuatnya kesulitan. Setelah lima kali mencoba, akhirnya Ino berhasil memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya. Secepatnya ia membuka pintu, membuka _heels-_ nya, melangkah masuk, menutup pintu, dan kembali menguncinya lagi.

"Ino?"

Tubuh Ino yang menggigil tiba-tiba saja membeku di tempat. Kunci yang dipegangnya terlepas dari genggamannya, menimbulkan suara gemerincing saat benda itu menyentuh lantai. Suara berat yang menyapa di belakangnya itu entah mengapa terdengar lebih keras dari suara petir di luar sana. Dengan perlahan, Ino membalikkan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memanas mendapati Sasuke berdiri di depan tangga. Menatapnya dengan terkejut. Sasuke menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Menatap pakaian Ino yang basah kuyup. Tetesan air yang jatuh dari gaun yang dikenakan Ino mulai menggenangi lantai tempat wanita itu berpijak kini.

Sasuke meneguk salivanya yang entah mengapa terasa mengering tatkala melihat gaun pendek yang dikenakan Ino itu tampak seperti kulit kedua pada tubuhnya. Lekuk tubuh Ino terpeta dengan jelas. Lekuk tubuh yang selalu membuat darah Sasuke berdesir. Tubuh Ino terlihat begitu menggairahkan dengan bagian-bagian kewanitaannya yang semakin menonjol. Bagian bawah gaunnya melekat pada kedua paha Ino, menunjukkan keindahan kaki jenjangnya yang putih bersih, mulus, nyaris tanpa cacat. Ino tampak seksi di depannya kini. Ditambah rambut panjangnya yang basah itu tergerai. Dalam sekejap, sensasi aneh menjalari tubuh Sasuke, membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya nyeri. Dengan susah payah, Sasuke menelan salivanya, berusaha membasahi kerongkongannya yang semakin mengering.

Melihat cara Sasuke menatapnya, Ino baru tersadar dengan keadaannya sekarang. Dengan wajah memanas Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Berusaha menyembunyikan keindahan bentuk tubuhnya dari Sasuke. Namun, Ino tahu, hal itu pasti sia-sia, karena pada kenyataannya Sasuke sudah melihatnya. Hal yang dilakukannya tak berguna, ia tahu. Tapi ia tetap melakukannya.

"Dari mana? Kenapa kau basah seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya.

"A-Aku kehujanan, tadinya aku mau ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Sialnya, payungku tertinggal di toko," jawab Ino dengan nada suara yang bergetar akibat kedinginan.

Sasuke mendesah, "sifat cerobohmu itu tidak berubah. Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Aku bisa menjemputmu," jeda sejenak, "kau harus cepat mengeringkan tubuhmu," Sasuke melangkah cepat menyebrangi ruangan. Dihampirinya Ino yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dan diraihnya tangan Ino yang dingin itu.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke lantai atas. Sasuke membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendorongnya ke dalam kamar mandi. Dengan cepat Sasuke menyambar handuk yang digantung di belakang pintu kamar mandi, lalu membungkus tubuh Ino yang menggigil.

"Keringkan tubuhmu, setelah ini kau sebaiknya mandi air hangat,"ujar Sasuke. Ia meraih tas dari tangan Ino, lalu kembali mendorong tubuh Ino hingga masuk ke dalam bilik _shower._

Setelah Sasuke meninggalkan kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Ino menyampirkan handuk di atas sekat _shower,_ lalu melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sesaat, ia masih tampak linglung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Detik berikutnya, hangatnya air yang mengucur dari _shower_ telah mengusir rasa dingin dari tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap, tubuhnya berhenti menggigil.

Sambil menyabuni tubuhnya, Ino menghela napas dan mengeluh dalam hati. Ia pikir Sasuke tidak akan ada di rumah. Ino tak tahu apakah ini hari terburuknya atau hari tersialnya, ia tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya Sasuke melihat tubuhnya dalam keadaan yang... yah Ino bahkan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana _boxer_ dan atasan oblong tadi. Bukannya kemarin Sasuke bilang jadwalnya padat dan hari ini ia tidak akan pulang? Ah, Ino merasa sangat malu bagian tubuhnya nyaris terlihat oleh Sasuke.

Namun, detik berikutnya Ino tersenyum kecut. Malu? Bukankah tubuhnya bahkan sudah pernah dicicipi mantan kekasihnya? Lalu, kenapa dia harus merasa malu kepada sahabatnya itu? Ino memejamkan matanya dan memeluk tubuhnya di bawah guyuran air _shower._ Tubuhnya tiba-tiba kembali menggigil, bukan, bukan karena dingin, tapi lebih dari itu. Seketika teringat masa lalunya, membuat ketakutan yang sudah lama tak ia hiraukan kembali muncul.

 _Berhentilah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Ino._

Dirasa sudah cukup, Ino pun segera mematikan _shower_ dan mengeringkan rambut serta tubuhnya. Ino melilitkan handuk lebar berwarna merah itu di sekeliling tubuhnya. Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, Ino mengerjapkan matanya, seakan kesadarannya baru saja kembali.

"I-Ini kamar Sasuke, 'kan?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri, "bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus keluar kamar Sasuke dengan keadaan memakai handuk saja? Oh, Tuhan..."

Ketukan tiba-tiba di pintu membuat Ino terlonjak kaget.

"Ino, apa kau sudah selesai?" suara berat dan tenang milik Sasuke yang terdengar di balik pintu membuat Ino gugup.

"S-Sudah, Sasuke," jawab Ino seraya merapatkan tubuhnya di pintu.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku masuk, buka pintunya, Ino. Ini aku bawakan bajumu," ucap Sasuke.

"Bajuku? Lalu bagaimana dengan, er... pakaian dalamku?" serunya.

Sasuke berdeham, "maaf, jika aku lancang. Aku juga sudah bawakan pakaian dalammu," katanya.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Oh, tidak..._

Dengan ragu Ino memutar gagang pintu kamar Sasuke dan membukanya sedikit. Kepala Ino sedikit melongok dari sela-sela pintu. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdegup saat sesosok pria jangkung berdiri di depannya tengah menatapnya dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Kau, kenapa?"

Ino tertawa kecil dan menggeleng. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih dengan cepat dan langsung menyambar pakaian yang ada di tangan Sasuke, lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang semakin tak mengerti mengapa Ino bersikap demikian, namun detik berikutnya wajah Sasuke memanas dan ia merutuki dirinya.

"Benar-benar memalukan," rutuknya.

.

.

.

Selesai berpakaian, Ino berdiri di depan jendela kamar Sasuke. Melihat hujan yang semakin tinggi intensitasnya. Ia menghela napas penuh syukur karena ia sekarang berada di rumah Sasuke. Ia tak harus ketakutan sendirian di rumahnya saat hujan deras dengan petir seperti saat ini, dengan keberadaan Sasuke di sisinya mampu membuat ketakutannya hilang.

Suara ketukan di pintu mengusik lamunan Ino. "Masuk, Sasuke. Aku sudah selesai berpakaian, kok," serunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hujan di balik jendela itu.

Ino dapat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, tetapi ia masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya. Detik berikutnya Ino memutar tubuhnya, lalu mendongak menatap Sasuke yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Bibirnya sudah terbuka, hendak mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. Namun, cara Sasuke menatapnya, membuat Ino tertegun. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang selalu diberikan Sasuke kepadanya, tatapan yang hanya Ino saja yang mendapatkannya. Tatapan yang begitu lembut dan penuh kekhawatiran.

Otak Ino seakan kosong, kata-kata yang telah ia susun di dalam benaknnya lenyap dalam sekejap. Sementara manik seindah langit itu seakan menghipnotis Sasuke. Harum lembut dan manis yang berasal dari tubuh Ino membuat napas Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokkan.

Bibir Ino yang setengah terbuka, meruntuhkan kendali dirinya yang telah rapuh. Seluruh gerak tubuhnya seakan bergerak di luar kendalinya. Kali ini, Sasuke tak dapat menahan perasaan yang meletup-letup itu lebih lama lagi. Ino menatap kosong sosok sahabatnya itu yang semakin mendekat padanya. Saat Sasuke mengecup bibir lembut Ino, letupan-letupan di dalam tubuhnya semakin hebat. Gairah yang telah bertahun-tahun dipendamnya, diabaikannya, mendadak meluap ke permukaan.

Ya, sudah lama Sasuke memendam cintanya kepada wanita bermata indah ini. Namun, Sasuke tak ingin menodai hubungan persahabatan mereka dengan cinta yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena pada kenyataannya, Ino tak pernah sekalipun terlihat tertarik menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Sasuke, meskipun seringkali Ino mengatakan bahwa ia mencinta Sasuke. Tapi, bagi Ino, Sasuke adalah keluarganya. Cinta yang Sasuke punya untuk Ino, dan cinta yang Ino punya untuk Sasuke memiliki arti yang berbeda.

Itulah sebabnya Sasuke tak pernah berani menyatakan perasaannya kepada Ino. Pengecut? Mungkin. Tapi Sasuke takut kehilangan Ino jika ia menyatakan perasaannya. Meskipun segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi dalam hidup ini, tapi Sasuke bertekad untuk tetap diam di zona nyaman, itu dulu...

Sekarang entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Sasuke tak ingin lagi membohongi perasaannya. Ia menginginkan Ino, dan ia ingin membahagiakan Ino. Sejak dulu bagi Sasuke, Ino lah wanita yang paling sempurna. Sasuke pun tak mengerti mengapa dia bisa tertarik sampai sejauh ini oleh pesona Ino. Padahal banyak teman sesama artisnya yang jauh lebih cantik, pintar, dan seksi daripada Ino. Tapi baginya hanya Ino yang mampu membuatnya nyaman dan tentram jika berada di dekatnya. Kesederhanaannya, keanggunannya, semua yang melekat pada Ino sempurna di matanya.

Dan kini semua perasaan yang dimilikinya mengalir keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Tak terbendung.

Di luar ekpektasi Sasuke, Ino membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan bergairah. Tangan Ino terulur, berusaha meraih pundak kokoh Sasuke. Cara Ino mencengkram pundaknya membuat Sasuke semakin memanas, sekujur tubuhnya seakan terbakar. Hasrat yang sulit dikendalikannya sejak melihat Ino dalam keadaan basah kuyup, kini lepas tak terkendali. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Ino dengan erat, merapatkan tubuh lembut perempuan itu pada tubuhnya. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut itu kini berubah panas. Begitu menuntut. Bahkan kini, tanpa disadarinya, tangannya menjelajahi punggung Ino dengan gerakan sensual, hingga membuat tubuh Ino bergetar. Dan saat salah satu jemari Sasuke memasuki bagian sensitif miliknya, Ino mendesah keras. Membuat kesadaran mereka kembali kepada kenyataan. Mengejutkan. Secepat kilat keduanya menarik diri. Menjauh. Kemudian saling menatap dengan salah tingkah.

 **Akan kutunggu, selalu kutunggu**

 **Sampai kau mampu melihatku sebagai yang mengerti kamu, cintai kamu**

 **Kan kutemani perjalananmu selamanya**

"M-Maaf, Ino..." gumam Sasuke seraya mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ino menundukkan wajahnya yang merah padam, ia pun menghindari pandangan Sasuke. Berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang kacau. Dalam hati ia sibuk memaki dirinya sendiri. Merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa ia dan Sasuke berciuman seperti itu? Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ino meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Namun, sebelum kakinya mencapai pintu luar, Sasuke menangkap tangannya.

"Ino..." Suara Sasuke terdengar semakin berat dan serak dari biasanya. Terdengar begitu menggoda dan kembali menimbulkan keresahan di hati Ino.

Ino merasakan jantungnya berdebar kembali saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino," Sasuke menatap Ino dalam. "Aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintamu."

Selama beberapa saat, Ino tak dapat berkata-kata. Ucapan Sasuke terlalu mengejutkannya. Jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat. Ia gugup, tetapi ia merasakan bahagia. Namun, bayangan-bayangan masa lalunya kembali berkelebatan di dalam benaknya, segera mengusir kebahagiaannya.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tetap di sisiku sebagai sahabat baikku," lirih Ino.

"Apakah seorang sahabat tak bisa mencintai sahabatnya? Dan apakah sahabat tak bisa menjalin hubungan satu sama lain?" tanya Sasuke seraya memandang Ino dengan tatapan yang meredup.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Berusaha meredam emosinya yang berkecamuk.

"Tapi kau dan aku sangat berbeda. Aku tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, dan jatuh dengan alasan yang sama," ucap Ino.

"Ino, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke.

Tak ada jawaban dari wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Dengan cepat Ino mendongak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika begitu, tak bisakah kau mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan denganku?"

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha meredakan degupan jantungnya yang menggila. Berusaha menata kembali perasaannya yang kacau. Apa yang paling ditakutkannya akhirnya terjadi. Selama ini Ino selalu menampik dan berusaha keras untuk tidak jatuh cinta kepada sahabatnya itu. Namun, ciuman tadi membuatnya mengerti bahwa ternyata ia telah jatuh cinta kepada sahabatnya.

"Aku sudah merelakan Shikamaru menikahi Temari. Perasaanku kepadanya sudah hilang jauh sebelum hari ini."

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan lembut. "Percayalah padaku, apapun yang ada di depan nanti, akan kita hadapi bersama," katanya. Lalu Sasuke kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, "apakah kau mencintaku?"

Mata Ino memanas dan memerah, lalu detik berikutnya airmatanya mengalir dengan deras. Tubuhnya menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke," ucapnya di sela-sela tangisannya, "maafkan aku karena terlambat menyadari perasaanmu," sambungnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling tubuh Ino. "Tak ada kata terlambat untuk cinta Ino," ucapnya seraya menari tubuh Ino hingga merapat pada tubuhnya, lalu menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher Ino. Kelembutan kulit Ino yang menempel padanya membuat darahnya mengalir deras. Kelembutan kulit Ino yang dirasakan bibirnya membuat seluruh syaraf anggota tubuhnya berhenti bekerja. Harum manis yang terhirup oleh hidungnya membuat otaknya seakan lepas dari tempurung kepalanya.

Selama beberapa saat, Ino tertegun. Tubuhnya entah sejak kapan tak pernah bisa menolak kelembutan sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke, dan entah sejak kapan, dirinya seakan tak ingin menjauh dari Sasuke barang sedetik pun. Alih-alih mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, Ino melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada bahu Sasuke. Mendekapnya erat. Napas berat Sasuke yang menyentuhnya membuat seluruh bulu di tubuhnya berdiri. Desakan panas menjalari tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuh Ino bergolak hebat. Ino mendengar dirinya mengerang pelan di dasar tenggorokkan karena rasa haus akan sentuhan-sentuhan seperti ini yang semakin merobek kesadarannya. Seiring dengan gerakan sensual yang Sasuke gencarkan di sepanjang lehernya, erangan lembut keluar dari mulut Ino. Erangan erotis yang membuat hasrat Sasuke semakin terbakar. Sehingga bagian tubuhnya bereaksi dan semakin menegang. Menyakitkan.

Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Ino, dan menatap perempuan dalam pelukannya itu. Kedua mata Ino terpejam, dan bibir indahnya setengah terbuka. Begitu mengundang. Membuat akal sehat Sasuke nyaris hilang. Membuatnya kehilangan seluruh kendali dirinya. Satu-satunya yang diinginkannya saat ini hanyalah memenuhi hasrat akan kebutuhan yang tak pernah bisa didapatkannya selama ini. Kebutuhan yang hanya Ino lah yang bisa memenuhinya. Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, dan mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir indah milik Ino itu. Ciuman yang begitu lembut, tapi mampu mengobrak-abrik pertahanan Ino.

Seluruh tulang di tubuh keduanya seakan merapuh. Ciuman Sasuke semakin meningkatkan gairahnya. Meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah di sekujur tubuh Ino. Dan seluruh tubuh Ino semakin bergetar saat Sasuke merebahkannya di atas ranjang berukuran besar itu. Ino mencengkram rambut Sasuke dan membalas ciuman Sasuke, ia lupa diri. Lupa akan segalanya. Terlena. Ia bahkan tak menyadari saat seluruh pakaiannya lolos dari tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke. Sentuhan jemari Sasuke di sekujur tubuhnya yang terbuka dan bagian-bagian sensitifnya dirasakan Ino sebagai sengatan listrik berkekuatan tinggi. Menuntut dirinya untuk dipuaskan.

"S-Sasuke..." bisik Ino lirih, tubuhnya bergerak resah di bawah tubuh Sasuke. Ia tak tahan, bagian tubuh bawahnya terasa tak nyaman, dan ia ingin Sasuke memberikannya sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat menghanyutkan. Dilihatnya Ino menatapnya dengan sayu, seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan, hm?" ucap Sasuke berbisik di telinga Ino dan menggigit kecil cupingnya, membuat Ino melenguh dan mendesah.

"J-Jangan menggodaku, S-Sasuke..."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dan tak ingin membuat wanita itu menunggu lama. Sasuke pun memberikan apa yang diinginkannya. Memenuhi kebutuhan wanita itu, hingga membawa keduanya mencapai puncak.

Perlahan, deru napas keduanya mulai mereda. Peluh membasahi tubuh mereka. Lelah bercampur puas dirasakan keduanya.

Sasuke kini bertumpu pada sikunya, menatap dalam ke mata Ino. Tatapan yang membuat hati Ino meleleh dan wajahnya memanas. Ketakutan Ino kembali terjadi, namun anehnya tak ada sedikit pun penyesalan di hatinya. Justru sebaliknya, ia merasa sangat bahagia. Cara Sasuke menatapnya, cara Sasuke yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut, membuat dirinya merasa amat dicintai oleh Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ino?" tanya Sasuke lembut sesaat setelah ia mengeluarkan 'hasrat'-nya ke dalam milik Ino, sehingga Ino mendesah panjang nyaris berteriak.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat..." belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, Ino meletakan jari telunjukknya di mulut Sasuke.

"Aku, tidak apa-apa," Ino menggeleng, dan kemudian ia kembali mendesah saat merasakan sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuh bagian bawahnya itu kembali membesar dan mengeras.

"S-Sasuke..."

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya, Ino..."

Ino menggigit bibirnya dan meraih kepala Sasuke mendekat, "lakukan Sasuke, lakukan sampai semuanya tersalurkan. Sampai kau merasa nyaman dan, uhhh... S-Sasuke..." Ino tak mampu lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya saat hentakan demi hentakan membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kau candu untukku, Ino," ucap Sasuke tanpa menghentikkan gerakannya yang semakin menaikkan temponya seraya mengecup kening Ino dengan lembut.

Sementara Ino hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat. Kedua kakinya melingkar kuat di pinggang Sasuke, sementara bibirnya yang bebas meracau dan berulang kali menyebut nama Sasuke dengan suara yang serak.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke..._ gumam Ino dalam hati, bibirnya tak kuasa berucap, tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan dan kebahagiaan yang bertubi-tubi Sasuke berikan padanya. Hanya lega yang tersisa di dadanya. Hatinya menghangat. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar ringan, berloncat-loncatan. Perasaan yang sempat menghilang dalam dirinya, kini tiba-tiba hadir kembali dalam hatinya. Tak pernah terbersit sekalipun dalam pikiran, bahwa semesta akan membawanya ke pelukan Sasuke.

Kini, biarlah masa lalunya yang pahit menjadi angin, kini Ino hanya ingin ia bahagia. Bersama sahabatnya, bersama cintanya yang baru. Dan setelah malam itu, Ino yakin ia akan menyongsong harinya yang baru. Kebahagiaannya yang baru.

Kini hatinya sudah tak terpenjara oleh luka. Pemasok lukanya telah bertukar kerja dengan pemasok bahagia. Karena di saat kau sudah siap melepaskan, Tuhan sudah menyiapkan seorang yang pas. Pemegang kunci hati yang baru. Meski pada awalnya rasa takut begitu mendominasi, takut akan terjatuh dan tak menemukan tangan untuk direngkuh, takut akan perasaan menggantung dan tanpa kepastian, takut hati yang dititipkan justru tersakiti. Namun, percayalah bahwa di saat kau benar-benar bersabar menunggu datangnya kebahagiaan, maka Tuhan akan dengan senang hati memberikan kebahagiaan yang berlipat ganda.

Hatimu mungkin pernah patah. Langkahmu mungkin pernah goyah dan kehilangan arah. Tapi, suatu hari nanti, di tengah ketegaranmu, kau akan sadar, bahwa akan ada seseorang yang hadir sebagai penerang hidupmu. Seseorang yang menjelaskan pandanganmu dari gelap pekatnya malam. Seseorang yang menuntunmu menemukan jalan. Seseorang yang menunjukkan padamu jika cinta tak pernah menyakiti, cinta itu mampu menyembuhkan luka. Seseorang yang berkata bahwa dirinya ada untukmu, dan dirimu ada untuknya.

Dan Ino telah menemukan seseorang itu, seseorang yang tak pernah ia duga. Seseorang yang selama ini mencintainya dengan tulus.

 _Terimakasih, Sasuke. Terimakasih atas sebuah adamu..._

 _Fin_

###

Hai semuanya ... Rasanya sudah lama saya tidak muncul di sini dan merampungkan ff saya yg masih gantung itu :') maafkan saya karena kesibukan di dunia nyata begitu menyita waktu saya di ffn. Dan taraaaammm... Bukannya menyelesaikan ff yg dulu malah publish ff yg begini T_T

Sebenarnya ini arsip lama, tapi gatel banget ingin publish. Semoga bisa diterima ya...

Ada fansnya SasuIno juga kah di sini? Reviewnya yaaa :D semoga suka tehehe...

Sampai ketemu lagi di halaman yg lain ya.. Semoga bisa segera update judul yg lainnya ya...

Akhir kata, keep writing and be a good reader yaa!

Btw maaf klo bnyk typoonya. Saya terlalu malas edit dan ga pe beta :') dan juga ini ngetik dan publishnya semua lewat hapeeeee Dx situs ffn gbisa dibuka di laptop saya, adakah yg tahu kenapa?

Terimakasih...

Yara Aresha *kiss*


End file.
